


Caution to the Wind

by JuniorWoofles



Category: A Very Potter Musical
Genre: M/M, this is how I deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Sorting Hat feels after he loses Scarfy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote to deal with the death of Scarfy after reading the transcript. Obvious spoilers for AVPSY  
> Originally posted on ff.net

“He died how he lived, throwing caution to the wind. And he wouldn’t want you kids to be sad for one instant. He would have wanted you… to be gay.”  
He was gone. Gone, empty; for forever. My Scarfy, My one, true love; the only one who would ever be there for me was gone. I felt empty but I kept a happy face on for the kiddies. Their sexy little faces were smiling as they thought that Harry freakin’ Potter was alive once more. That Granger girl had got her boys, two marriage proposals simultaneously. But my enchanted piece of clothing was gone.  
I remember when we got hitched, Dumby’s face as he started crying as he gave Scarfy away. If we weren’t pieces of clothing we both would have been crying too. The happiest day of our lives and that was all that I had left. Memories. Poor, simple memories that could fade away within a few months. No more of those sexy children, they were all graduating and leaving me behind. That’s what everyone always did to poor old Sorty, Left him behind. The only people to make me feel special were gone. Dumby and My Scarf of Sexual Preference. 

o X o X o

That night I thrashed and turned and couldn’t sleep. I was awake for hours later, still thinking about him. I was so much older, so much less cool, and less totally awesome than him. I didn’t deserve to be like this. I deserved to have died. I had lived my life, and my duties had been performed and now I had nothing else left to live for.   
My Scarfy, the love of my whole entire life and existence was gone. I couldn’t believe it, I didn’t want to believe it, I simply could not, would not, shall never believe it. He threw caution to the wind alright, My Scarfy, and now, now he was gone. I didn’t want to live anymore, not without my Scarfy, My Scarf of Sexual Preference.


End file.
